A Changing World
by LauraP11
Summary: AU-ish, What happens when life does not go well in the world and people are forced to make hard changes. Sari-centric, pairings not known yet if any. Work in progress.


A Changing World

I don't own Sari or anything having to do with TFA. This is just a work of fiction so please don't sue me.

**This is kind of AU-ish, It's my first attempt at a fanfiction, and I haven't figured out where to go with this yet. It will have more chapters when I figure them out. Reviews are appreciated, Ideas may be taken into consideration, and if anyone finds themselves getting bored and wants to draw new Sari look please let me know =P. Flames are not welcome, you don't like, don't review.**

Karma is a wonderful thing, isn't it? You think the world is going your way, only to have it all crashing down around your ears. Perhaps that is a morbid thought, but right now I can't really find it in me to care.

Perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Sari, Sari Sumdac, and at one point I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world. I had wonderful friends, a wonderful father, and kick-ass powers, since my upgrade that is.

It all started to crumble when the Autobots left. I know they didn't want to but they had no choice, orders came from up high and they had to pack up and leave. I manage to act accordingly and didn't break down in front of them but it was hard and after seeing the last one leave through the spacebridge I did finally break down. My father was there but it was still the hardest thing I had to do. And then my world came to an end.

I was out at the movies when it happened. I was heading home when the ground shook from a huge explosion. Automatically transforming, and taking to the air I went cold as I saw the cause of the explosion, the tower, my tower, covered with flames and bellowing smoke. I flew towards it as fast as I could, and even as I got close I could feel the flames, burning hot and couldn't go any farther, so I was forced to land outside, seeing Fanzone and the fire dept at work. Looking around the one person I could not find was my father, and after looking at Fanzone, and the look on his face, I knew. I knew my dad was inside and that it was too late.

It took a few days for the situation to be handled, and once again I was out on the street, sort of. The building survived and in my late father's absence control of the company was once again put in the hands of Porter C. Powell. This time was different then when I was a child, since my dad did have a will all of his money and the tower did fall to me, so Powell couldn't kick me out but I couldn't live there. It was just too hard to live there without my dad. Powell bought out my share of the tower and I decided to move out on my own.

I stayed with Fanzone for a couple days; until I could get stuff settled and used my substantial wealth to buy a large chunk of area down by the lake. Nestled against the forest and built an almost replica of the base that I had come to know and love, since it was one of the places I truly felt at home. I didn't want to be too obvious so most of the warehouse was below the ground for safety, since I knew that there was a chance the Decepticons could come back. They always did.

The above ground portion looked like a quaint little house, 2 bedroom, 2 bath with a beautiful garden out back that would make Prowl so jealous. It overlooked the lake and the island that I could occasionally see the Dinobots roaming on. It was beautiful but the real beauty lay underneath the ground.

Almost an exact replica of the warehouse that the Autobots lived in, right down to the same amount of 'rooms', and moving all they're stuff in so it seemed like they were still there, and the main room I made into my control center. I had computer terminals and monitors galore, cameras both above and below ground and satellite link-ups so that I could keep track of what's going on in both land, sea, air, and the city. I found I had a knack for machinery, and my knowledge of it was growing and growing each day, so I took it into my head to pick up where the left off. To protect the city. Doing patrols and taking in the human villains who still seem to cause trouble.

I know I became rather reclusive, and aside from visiting Fanzone, and helping the city I more or less stayed in my fortress. I honestly tried, but after that fateful day at the tower, I just could not get myself to be as happy as I once was, feeling nothing inside. No joy, no happiness, no nothing. I had money and I had a home but I didn't have my friends anymore, aside from the grumpy police chief that is. And I didn't have my dad. I just could not feel anything anymore, so I figured while I was trying to build a new life, I'd build a new appearance too.

I still looked like I was 16 but I was more evened out, lith and strong from my work in the city. My normal yellow and orange was gone. Left behind with my old life. My outfit now consisted of a short pleated skirt made of black fabric, falling to just above my knees. I'm so used to skirts it was just natural. Along with that I now wore a royal purple halter top, revealing my midriff with tank top straps and a pair of gold suspenders hooked to the belt loops of my skirt. Add to that knee high socks of purple and tall heeled goth style boots in black with flames going up the sides and elbow length gloves with the fingers cut off in purple and I looked pretty badass. To give me an older look as well I grew out my hair, letting it fall loose to my waist and tying a wide ribbon of gold around my head, to fall in long streamers in back. I pulled some hair over my shoulder into braids that were looped up to dangle next to my face. I did get some rather smart comments and catcalls when I went into town but I just ignored them.

A few days after my new look showed up I noticed some stuff happening as well. The blue orb that was on my chest, and on the back of my hands from my old outfit showed up again. I have no idea how, or why, but I knew they were important somehow and if I concentrated really hard, I could almost feel a type of..life to them, some kind of warm energy that I could feel inside. I managed to bypass what ratchet had done to me and I gained control of the abilities that made me go out of control. Skates, tonfa blades, hammer it was all back and my once yellow and orange cybertronian from took on the color and style of my new clothes. I could still feel a connection to the all spark, so long ago and I wondered what it ment that all this was coming back now. All I could do is just keep watch and see what happens. It has now been four years to the day that they left, and I lost my father. Perhaps something was coming, or perhaps it was just my childish dreams of someone coming back to rescue me, but something was on the air, I could feel it. Something big was going to happen and I would need to be there to stop it.

I am Sari Sumdac, and this was my world. I would protect it with my life now, in honor of those who protected it before me, and to my friends who I hope are well, so far away on they're distant planet. Its my turn now, and I will see this through or die trying. It is my destiny.

To be continued.


End file.
